


love is in the air (every sight and every sound)

by kate_crumble



Series: heart of gold [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Journalist Betty Cooper, On the kitchen counter, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Shameless Smut, Smut, Super Soft, SuperJug, Temperature Play, There is teasing, betty wears juggie's cape, jug's superpowers are involved, lots of feelings, smug juggie, smut with feelings, superjug gives super orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_crumble/pseuds/kate_crumble
Summary: Before long she is laying boneless, trembling against the marble bench top as he licks his lips, satisfied with her sated state.Cradling her lithe body to his chest, he lifts her gently in one arm, unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Within seconds he is laying her down against the messy bed sheets, admiring her naked form, flushed and wet as she waits for him.Taking care to not overwhelm her hypersensitive skin, he hovers over her, brushing hair off her dampened forehead. Slipping into her slickness leaves him cursing, her clenching walls sucking him in as he begins thrusting, her hoarse voice demanding 'more Juggie’.He blocks out all other noise when their flesh connects, addicted to only hearing the sweet little whines and mewls that escape her pink lips. He focuses on her heart racing in her chest, his dirty whisperings leaving her gasping for air, his thrusts matching her pounding heartbeat in his ears.A Superman/Lois Lane AuJughead comes home to find Betty wearing his cape and only his cape
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: heart of gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958113
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	love is in the air (every sight and every sound)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely People!
> 
> I am back with more SuperJug for my first Riverdale Kink Week submission! I adore writing this universe so I hope you enjoy a bit of seductress Betty and smitten Juggie :)  
> Let me know what you think and happy kink week! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Would like to say a big thank you to my gorgeous beta [moons2stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars) you are always a godsend <3
> 
> Also my other superhumans Janet, Jana and Anna for always supporting me love y'all  
> (I'm thanking Janet twice for helping me with fluffy dirty talk and discussing SuperJug's oral techniques lol)
> 
> Sending love  
> Kate 
> 
> **Riverdale Kink Week - Theme 4: Ponytail Perversions  
> **  
> 

Betty Cooper is an angel. 

An angel who right now is trying to kill him with her big doe eyes and heavenly toned legs. Tracing her shadowed figure pressed against the doorframe he can feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. 

As she steps into the light of the kitchen, he chokes back a moan discovering her soft curves dressed in only his red cape. 

He has been in countless deadly battles and yet one coy smile from his girl and his whole body shakes, willing to drop to his knees in an instant and beg at her feet to touch her. 

Only moments earlier he had begun cooking dinner, smiling to himself as he focused on her frantic typing in their office, always in awe of how hard she works day in and day out. He loves to cook for her, bathe her, _touch_ her. Being in love with Betty Cooper makes him feel whole and at peace.

  
  


_She wanders out sleepily, still dressed in her rumpled work clothes. He can’t help the smile that graces his face as she crowds his back wrapping her arms around his torso, squeezing lightly._

_“Hey baby,” he murmurs, still watching the steak sizzling in the pan. “Why don’t you go get changed and relax? Dinner is almost done.” He continues, turning to cup her face gently, placing a sweet peck on her nose, smirking as she scrunches it adorably in retaliation._

_“I can help.”_

_Shaking his head at her suggestion, he turns the gas top on low heat before wrapping an arm around her waist and whisking her back into their bedroom before she even has a chance to blink._

_“Relax Betts.” He demands, nipping at her earlobe before disappearing into the kitchen._

  
  


Turning swiftly back to the plate in his hand, he listens to the pitter patter of her feet against the kitchen floor as she edges closer, the smell of her arousal filling his nose. 

“What did I just say?” He questions, breathing out harshly as she closes the distance between them. Cataloguing her movements, he hears her jump up onto the counter behind him, her sweet sigh echoing the kitchen as her warm skin meets the cool marble. 

“You usually let the meat rest so I thought you could have dessert before dinner.” She simpers, spreading her legs to show her molten centre bare for him to drink in, no lace encasing her swollen folds, only his red cape draped across her supple thighs. 

His hand clenches around the plate as he feels himself harden at the sight of her. 

Moving to set the plate down before he crushes it in his grasp, shaking his head at her feigning innocence even as she runs her fingers along her splayed thighs.

Stepping in between her legs, he takes the opportunity to feel her heat against his throbbing cock, straining against his trousers. He slides his hands up her thighs reaching for his cape, reveling in her soft sigh when their skin touches; rough meeting smooth.

Playing with the familiar red fabric between his fingers he tugs at it gently, “You gonna save me, babe?” He teases, laughing in delight at the blush that surfaces, absentmindedly reaching up to brush the back of his hand against her soft cheek. 

“I thought you deserved the night off Juggie.” She replies looking up at him earnestly. Jughead doesn’t miss the flash of sadness in her bewitching green eyes. Guilt settles in his stomach at the number of nights he’s been absent this week, leaving his love in the middle of the night, unable to ignore the chaos miles away torturing his ears. 

He knows she stays up for him, waiting to see if he’s alright, regardless of how many times he tells her he’s _practically bullet-proof_. She’s stubborn. It’s one of the things he loves about her. But now with darkness blooming underneath his favourite green orbs, it’s her who truly deserves a night off. 

Cupping her face in his hands, he works to relax Betty, raking his fingers through her hair, focusing on her steady heartbeat as she lets out a satisfied hum. Brushing her golden locks off her shoulders, he drags down the cape, smiling against her shoulder as she shivers at new skin being exposed. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll warm you up,” he reassures, gripping her small waist as he dips his head down to take a taut nipple in his hot mouth, sucking on it with a groan. 

“Juggie..” 

Encouraged by her needy whine he bites down gently, soothing it with a lap of his tongue before trailing his hot mouth over to her other strained nipple crying for attention. 

As she continues to shift restlessly in his arms, pushing her breasts impossibly closer to his awaiting mouth, he gives in blowing out frosted breath across her chest. Her resounding gasp draws his attention to her parted soft pink lips, titling his head up to pull her in for a drugging kiss. 

Groaning as he invades her sweet mouth, he shoves his hands between the cape and soft skin to cup her ass. Selfishly he grinds his jean clad erection against her throbbing centre, swallowing her moans as he bites at her swollen lip with a growl. 

Tugging at her lip he breaks the kiss before pushing her shaking body back against the cold marble, red cape still tangled beneath her, deep red marks forming as her wetness seeps into the fabric.

“So wet for me.” Jughead murmurs, trailing his fingertips along her soft folds before sinking to his knees, his height making the kitchen counter perfect to dip his head between Betty’s thighs. 

Losing himself in her scent, he gives a tentative lick along her glistening pink slit, smiling against her clit as he feels her small hands grasp at his dark locks, tugging gently. Groaning at the taste of her, he works to wrap his lips around her, sucking mercilessly as Betty becomes a writhing mess upon his cape. 

With no need for air, he works her to the brink quickly, alternating between light touches and harsh sucks, holding her hips as they cant up at him wantonly. 

Focusing on her racing pulse and throbbing heat he knows she’s close, delivering another flick of his tongue before nibbling at her clit lightly sending her over the edge. Her sweet release floods his tongue and with his forearm still firmly placed against her abdomen he laps her up eagerly. 

Unrelenting he doesn’t let her come down from her high, instead plunging his tongue into her, demanding another one as her desperate cries fill the kitchen. Before long she is laying boneless, trembling against the marble bench top as he licks his lips, satisfied with her sated state. 

Cradling her lithe body to his chest, Jughead lifts her gently in one arm, unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Within seconds he is laying her down against the messy bed sheets, admiring her naked form, flushed and wet as she waits for him. 

Taking care to not overwhelm her hypersensitive skin, he hovers over her, brushing hair off her dampened forehead. Slipping into her slickness leaves him cursing, her clenching walls sucking him in as he begins thrusting, her hoarse voice demanding ‘ _more Juggie’._

He blocks out all other noise when their flesh connects, addicted to only hearing the sweet little whines and mewls that escape her pink lips. He focuses on her heart racing in her chest, his dirty whisperings leaving her gasping for air, his thrusts matching her pounding heartbeat in his ears. 

Lost in the clenching of her tight cunt he continues his harsh rhythm, relishing in the sight of Betty’s head thrown back, her back arching beautifully as he traces his hand along her lower stomach. His eyes come to rest on where they connect, choking down a moan as he watches his cock disappear into her over and over. 

Lost in his heightened senses, he builds up a faster rhythm that leaves Betty struggling to catch her breath, words lost between them until their heads clear as her walls are coated with his release. With the edge taken off, he feels his body push for more, gazing down at Betty’s disheveled state he frowns at her hair flowing in the air, his brain still foggy. 

“Juggie…we’re _floating_.” She giggles in his chest, watching in delight as he feels the tips of his ears flush red.

“You make me lose my head Betty Cooper.” He mutters, rolling his eyes at her fondly before swiftly spinning them in the air. He settles on the bed once more with a lapful of his naked girlfriend gasping prettily at the feel of his cock still nestled inside her. 

He could go all night, wringing her body of pleasure over and over but with the heavy sheen of sweat coating her chest he knows his love is almost at her wits end. 

Moving slowly as not to startle her, he wraps a forearm around her lower back encouraging her to bounce. His other hand holds her head gently as it rests against his shoulder, stroking her hair in comfort as he works to coerce one last orgasm from her tired body. Tracing his hand down to her chest he stops to pinch at her already swollen nipple, eliciting a surprised squeak before he makes his way further down to her obscenely wet cunt. His fingers slip against her clit as he works hard to remain gentle. Teasing the sweet nub he gets lost in the pulse beneath his fingertips, addicted to feeling it race as he rubs tortuous circles. 

Jughead lets out a rough groan as he feels her pussy clench down on his cock letting him know she’s close. 

“Jug I don’t think I can do anymore.” She whimpers as he tightens his grip on her hips soothing the red prints from earlier in the night. 

“Just one more baby.” He whispers against her soaked temple, tapping her clit lightly with his fingertips, reveling in the feeling of her tiny body shuddering against his. 

“Just one more and then you can fall asleep in my arms.” He encourages 

“And you’ll stay with me all night?” 

She notices his hesitation at her request, her body tensing above his, clinging to him tightly as she pants into his ear.

“Please Juggie, promise me you’ll stay.” She pleads, nails digging into his broad shoulders. 

  
“Yeah baby, _I’ll stay_.”


End file.
